


four times jiwon nagged (and that one time when he understood)

by sweetdustx



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdustx/pseuds/sweetdustx
Summary: Jiwon is on a mission.
Relationships: An Seungho | Tony/Kim Jaeduck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	four times jiwon nagged (and that one time when he understood)

1.  
Jiwon likes Jaeduck, honestly, the guy is one of his closest friends and Jaeduck is someone he knows he can trust with his life, he is the guy he sends game requests to, for god’s sake. If that is not a sign that someone is a true friend then Jiwon doesn’t know what is. 

Plus, he has known him for more than twenty years. So naturally he does feel a little entitled to give his close friend a little advice on life, as one naturally does. 

So that is why he finds himself at two in the morning drunkenly rambling to Jaeduck about why he should stop living with former enemy and current friend Ahn Seungho or better known as Tony Ahn. Tony has been the bone of contention in the group for quite a while, but not for the motives people may think.

It’s not really about them hating H.O.T or anything like that, in reality none of them were like that at all. It is really about Jaeduck and his codependency to his roommate that has Jiwon constantly trying to reason with him about moving out from the apartment. 

Jaeduck is just as tipsy as he is but he keeps nodding his head while eating the pork rinds that Jiwon got for him. Jaeduck gave up a long time ago, this doesn’t even face him anymore so he just quietly accept the nagging because he knows in about thirty minutes Jiwon will completely forget about what he was talking about in the first place. 

“Seriously,” Jiwon says “Don’t you want some privacy?”

“I have my own room, hyung.” Jaeduck replies.

“That’s not what I am saying at all. Jaeduck, what if you want to take your girlfriend home? Don’t you want to have some ‘alone time’ with her? Isn’t it awkward with Tony being there?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend, hyung. Don’t worry.”

“See? And why do you think that is? No girl wants an awkward situation with her boyfriend’s roomie. Trust me, I know.”

“It’s not like that at all, hyung.” Jaeduck says, maybe a little bit fed up already. He sips his beer and keeps eating the crunchy pork rinds. 

“Then how it is?”

“I don’t know. Seungho and me, I guess we just work. That’s all.” He calmly explains.

“Well, I am telling you just because you are my friend and I don’t want to see you embarrassed and sad when Seungho kicks you out of his house.”

And to be honest, Jiwon is almost one hundred percent sure that that will be the outcome of all this. He just doesn’t want to see his friend miserable. He knows Jaeduck can be sentimental and he really does give his all when it’s about love and friends, so he doesn’t want to see their friendship ending with a fight or badly. 

And maybe, just maybe he also gets tired of everyone blaming Jaeduck about Tony being single. And that is not true at all, Jiwon thinks, both of them are just as guilty. 

“It’s my house too, hyung.” Jaeduck rolls his eyes at him, and he is right and he should say it. Jaeduck paid for almost everything related to renovating the house, so he can and he will claim his place as a co-owner. 

“Have it your way, Jaeduck-ah. Just looking out for you.” Jiwon grabs a chip and throws it at his friend. 

“Tell you what, Hyung. How about I move out when you stop playing games in your computer and acting like a kid?”

Jiwon just sticks his tongue out and Jaeduck laughs it off. They keep drinking until Jiwon almost falls asleep on the restaurant’s table. 

Jaeduck calls a cab for him and Jiwon and they leave together.

The next morning Jaeduck gets a text from Jiwon.  
“Don’t forget about what we talked.  
Ps: I know you paid with my credit card last night you little rat. I am going to have my payback soon.  
Love you <3  
Your favorite Hyung <3” 

2.

The next time it happens Suwon is there. 

Jang Suwon is the bane of Jiwon’s existence. Nevertheless he does love his annoying little brother. After all what are little brothers for if it’s not to annoy you to no end and constantly make fun of you privately and publicly. 

But yes, he does love Suwon. And he knows that one of the easy ways of convincing Jaeduck to do something is through Suwon, who has the previous record of: convincing Jaeduck to grow a ridiculous mustache similar to the one he grew back in the day and convincing Jaeduck to only eat ramen noodles for a week straight, both ending in an embarrassed Jaeduck for different reasons whatsoever. But they still get a big laugh out of it.

“Suwon, tell him he has to move out.” Jiwon points his fork towards where the maknae is sitting. 

“No.” Suwon says while chewing the fancy salad he had ordered. 

“Suwon knows I’ll only end up moving out with him if I leave Tony.”

“Jaeduck what is your problem? Are you that lonely? You can take your dog with you.”

“They are Seungho hyung’s dogs too and I am not lonely, hyung. I have you, the members, my beautiful dogs and Seungho hyung. I have a wonderful family so, no. I am not lonely.” He smiles with one of those heartwarming grins. 

“Not lonely my ass. How long it was since your last girlfriend?”

“I can’t recall.”

“He can’t recall. Are you listening to this shit, Suwon?”

“I sure am, hyung.” Suwon said “But see, I don’t think Tony hyung will be happy if Jaeduck gets a girlfriend."

“See? Even Suwon knows Tony is the reason you can’t get a girlfriend, and you are the reason he can’t get one.” 

Suwon finally looks up from his salad and looks at Jiwon and then at Jaeduck and then starts to laugh… very loudly. 

“Oh that sure is the reason alright.”

“Suwon—“ Jaeduck warns, using his ‘I am your hyung, and yes I know it is only a year but you should respect me’ voice. 

“Hyung, seriously, he doesn’t know?” Suwon asks, looking baffled.

“Know what?” 

Suwon stops laughing for a hot second and then looks at him right in the eye and proceed to keep on laughing. 

Now Jiwon thinks he might be missing something.

“That Jaeduck and Tony hyung are—“

“Are living under a strict rule of not letting girlfriends in the house out of politeness.” 

“Oh my god. This is worse than what I’ve thought.” Jiwon said suddenly looking very distressed. 

This is definitely a problem.

And then he suddenly understands, Jaeduck is definitely not the right person to talk about this. Because at the end Jaeduck will never understand, Jaeduck is a Busan man thick and thin and even thought Jiwon is not really that well informed about men from Busan, he knows there might be a connection between that and his friend being so goddamn stubborn. 

“I know what I have to do.”

“Huh?”

“I will talk to Seungho, his head is not as thick as yours is. He might understand the situation better than you.”

“Oh no, hyung you don’t have to—”

“Nonsense. I’ll get you out of there, so help me god.” Jiwon says. Now he is definitely on a mission.

“You’ll sure need the help, hyung.” Suwon giggles.

“Thanks, maknae. Now if you excuse me I have to go make a call.” He excuses himself and heads to the front door.

“So, Jiwon hyung doesn’t know?”

“Not at all.”

“Well, this might get interesting very soon. Can I be there when he talks to Seungho hyung though?”

“No.”

3.

“I am sorry, let me see if I understood this correctly. You want me to kick Jaeduck out?”

“Correct.”

“And this will benefit you how?”

“It won’t.”

“And you are so insisting just because you are worried about our wellbeing?”

“Yes.”

Ahn Seungho had only looked so baffled that one time where the one and only Kim Jaeduck had asked him to take of his pants in a dirty army bathroom almost nine years ago, but this is a close second.

Three days ago Eun Jiwon had called him to arrange a little get together, maybe one or two bottles of soju because both had to record some shows and Seungho had to attend a small company gathering, so they couldn’t be too hung over.

So Seungho accepted because Jiwon was funny and they get along well and he needed to take a small break from working at both the company and his shows. And with Jiwon he had expected to hear funny stories of Kang Hodong or the latest gossip on who is dating who.

He definitely did not expect his request of kicking Jaeduck out of their house. 

“I can’t kick him out.”

“Why the hell not? It is your house.”

“No, it is our house. He paid to renovate it. Granted the house is legally mine but that doesn’t mean he is not part of it too.”

“Well then pay him back, you have the money.” Jiwon argues. “Besides, I know about the whole arrangement thing. Jaeduck told me”

“Jaeduck told you?” Seungho looks visibly shocked.

“Yeah your ‘not girlfriends allowed in the house’ thing.”

“Oh yeah, that thing.” Seungho is eased back into his relaxed state. “Well I don’t know what to tell you, we just work together.”

“That is exactly what he said too.”

“Really?” Seungho smiles. 

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know how you do it man. I can’t live with anyone, they either get sick of me or I get sick of them. Plus, Jaeduck is super picky. And he showers for a long time and likes to sing loudly in the mornings and even cries with that TV show about abandoned animals.”

“Yeah. He does.”

“Doesn’t it drive you mad?”

Seungho smiles, but it is not the smile you get when you find a twenty bill in the jeans you are about to wash or the one you get when you wake up in the middle of the night only to find out that you can still sleep for five more hours.  
No, this smile was almost like a well-kept secret that none else can know, like a secret place that hides behind a mountain that is filled with flowers and where there even is a fucking rainbow and birds singing. 

“No, no it doesn’t. Not at all.”

“Whatever man, you and him leave me no choice but to call a meeting with the gang. The whole gang.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I sure will. I am creating a kakao group as we speak.”

“Well, good luck with making everyone agree on something.”

“You forget I am the leader of Sechskies, I am used to dealing with crazy and Heejun, the saner between the two of us, will definitely be on my side.”

“I guess we’ll see then.”

“I’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

Seungho again smiles, this time it was a mocking smile, like the one you usually get when someone says something unintentionally funny.

“Oh I am sure you will buddy.”

4.

“Let me get this straight.” 

Suwon snorts.

“Shut up, maknae.” Jaejin says.

“So you want us to what? Make Seungho kick out your bandmate? For what?” Jang Woohyuk says, baffled to even be in this situation.

“I am on a mission.”

“Sure. Well I can’t see it happening, not even in a million years. They’ve been together for how long now?”

“Ten years going strong.” Heejun sips his iced coffee. 

“See? They are good together.”

“They are happy like that, if it’s not broken why fix it.” Chilhyun, the good sport that he is, says. 

“Because they need to get married and be happy and like have a million kids, Heejun you are happy aren’t you?”

“Well yes, but Jaeduck and Seungho are—“

“Sush Hyung, this is getting good.” Suwon says. 

“And aren’t you divorced?” Woohyuk adds. “I mean aren’t you the least indicate person to preach about marriage?”

“We don’t talk about that.” Jaejin side-eyes Woohyuk.

“Okay but this is not about me, it’s about them and they need to find a girl and get married. Look, maybe you all don’t notice but they need to do that to be healthy and happy and—“

“Wait what?” Woohyuk asks. “A girl? I didn’t think you were against that?”

“Against what? Girls?”

“What? No! Against same sex couples.”

That shuts Jiwon up and gives a questioning look to each one of them. Jaejin gives him a weird confused look, Heejun, Jaewon and Chilhyun have a surprised face while Woohyuk looks like he is about to punch him in the face, ready to defend his friend and Suwon is just laughing his ass off.

“Same sex? Who is talking about that we are talking about Jaeduck and Seung—oh. No way”

“How could you not know?” Heejun practically yells at him.

“Did all of you know?”

“Yes.” They answer in unison.

“When did they tell you?”

“Nobody told us, we just figured it out on our own. Come on Jiwon, they are rich as hell why would they insist in living together. They even got two dogs for god’s sake. When was the last time they even got a girlfriend?” Heejun looks at him incredulous. Like he cannot believe this man was oblivious to all this. 

“Nobody told me but I lived with them for like a month. The things I heard.” Chilhyun shudders. 

“I thought they lived with you?” Jaewon asks.

“No, trust me. It was the other way around.” 

“Anyway, I just thought they were lonely.”

“Well, no, they are just gay.” Jaejin says. 

Jiwon then looks at Suwon. “You little shit, you knew too! I must have looked so stupid!”

“Hey it’s not my secret to tell! We all figured it out on our own.”

Jiwon can only think of that video he saw on the internet of that person saying ‘this is so humiliating’ to describe what he is feeling at the moment. 

“I gotta go—“ Jiwon says. “I need to see those two right now.” 

When he is gone the remaining members of both groups keep looking at each other, astonished about what had just happened. Except for Suwon, he just kept on laughing. 

“Uh—“Lee Jaewon breaks the silence. “Did that just happen?”

+1

It was a regular Sunday at the Kim-Ahn household. The dogs had taken ownership of the sofa so Jaeduck and Seungho are laid out in the carpeted floor, Seungho is lazily eating from the bowl of ceral he had made five minutes ago, the flakes are about to get soggy. 

Jaeduck is already shedding tears from the touching story about an abandoned dog who got rescued by an elderly couple in Gwangju, when someone rang their house’s doorbell. 

“You expecting someone?” Seungho asks.

“No, you?”

“No.” Seungho gets up anyways and goes towards the entrance to see who it is, sparing Jaeduck the embarrassment of someone seeing him with teary red eyes. 

“Oh. It’s just Jiwon.”

Seungho opens the apartment door and Jiwon hurriedly enters the house. 

He looks at Seungho almost with an accusing look. “You!”

“Me?” 

“Yes.” He points at him and then looks at Jaeduck. “And You!”

“What did we do?”

“You and—and him—you are together?”

“Biblically or—?”

“Like a couple! Who kiss and do stuff and shit”.

“Well yeah.”

“Since when?”

Jaeduck looks at Seungho “Maybe nine or ten years, it’s a bit fussy.”

“And you have two dogs.”

Edworld and Alexanduck lift their heads from the sofa when they hear their names. Almost as if the know what is going on.

“Uh—yeah, hadn’t you noticed?”

“And you and him—you—you two are dating!”

“I thought we had stablished that, hyung.”

“I am sorry, but Jiwon does this bother you? Me and Jaeduck?” Seungho asks.

“No—I—Listen, I don’t wat you to think that I am against it. It’s just that I never noticed, and apparently everybody else did. I thought you two were just– codependent.”

“Well, we never hid it but we were not very open either. I hope you are not too upset hyung. We just, you know, don’t want any negative attention thrown at us.”

“You know I would never say anything. And I am sure the rest of the guys wouldn’t either.”

“We know, hyung. We were just—“Jaeduck looks at Seungho, as if he was asking for permission to do something. Seungho sighs and nods his head. “We are getting married.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, we were waiting to tell you all. Like at a gathering with all of us, we were going to invite Jiyong and Sunghoon too. And we were going to tell you about us and the wedding.”

“It’s not a formal thing, we were just going to have a small ceremony and eat and get drunk.” Seungho adds.

Jiwon breaks from his trance and hugs them both. “You assholes, you are getting married.” 

“Uh—yes?”

“I am so happy for you both, what the fuck! Here I was feeling sorry for your asses! Turns out to you are about to tie the knot.”

Seungho laughs and interlocks his hand with Jaeduck. 

And that’s when he gets it, he wonders how he not saw it after all these years.

The way Seungho’s eyes light up when he talks about Jaeduck, the way Jaeduck voice adopts a different tone when he speaks to Seungho on the phone. The way Jaeduck would always get something for Seungho to eat whenever they ate out. And the way Jaeduck had looked when Jiwon keep on suggesting about him leaving and hitting that he was reason why Seungho couldn’t find a girl and be happy.

God, he was so blind. 

“Wow look at you two, who would have thought. The foreigner with the kid from Busan.” Jiwon offers a smile and they both return it.

“Well,” Jaeduck says “So I guess this means you will leave us alone now? No more nagging?”

“Oh you wish, I am just getting started. You are engaged to Tony Ahn? Seriously dude, and here I thought you had some taste.”

“Hey!” Seungho yells. 

Jaeduck laughs but he has more ease now, even if he knows Jiwon will annoy the living shit out of him, along with Suwon.

But weirdly enough, he is alright about it.

**Author's Note:**

> TODUCK NATION HOW WE FEELING  
> I can't believe I passed out while writing this (or well not passed out but i did fall asleep).  
> Inspired by jiwon's endless nagging about jaeduck and seungho.  
> Hope you guys like it, don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
